


I mostly forgive you.

by lyrical_ood



Category: Ghost (music video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrical_ood/pseuds/lyrical_ood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Vivi had touched his heart, she may have remembered. This is about that. And also, forgiveness. And love. It's a fix it fic. Told from Arthur's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I mostly forgive you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. Be gentle with me, please.

My name is Arthur. 

And I killed my best friend. 

Granted, it wasn't entirely my fault. 

I was possessed. Infected. 

Hence the.... Lack of my arm. 

It was ripped off to stop the infection from spreading. 

And you know what? It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't being childish. I was jealous of him. Of Lewis. I loved him so much, but I was still envious. Of her too. Of Vivi. I loved her as well. 

I loved them both. I know that what happened was because of my envy. It- the spirit, demon, monster, I don't know- was talking to me, at the time. Telling me what I wanted. I didn't want that. I couldn't control my arm, or myself, and I shoved Lewis and Vivi watched as he died. I ruined everything they had, because I loved them. How that makes sense, I will never know. 

I'm glad that the arm is gone. And that I won't hurt anybody again. But I still.... I still feel horrid about Lewis. 

It doesn't help that I saw him again. 

Only last week... Lewis. At first, I had no idea. That it was him. But when I realized, I was..... Oh god, it hurt. It did, I won't lie. I wanted to cry. But he did NOT look happy and I needed to bolt. He chased me through the halls of the mansion. He wasn't even running! He was floating. Flying? I have no idea, but he was kicking up these purple flames, and was gaining on me, fast. 

When he cornered me, I knew what was going to happen. The ghost of my best friend would destroy me to get his revenge. I understood. I was still terrified. 

But.... Vivi jumped in front of me. And something happened between them.... His heart. He had this glowing, golden heart floating at his chest and when he saw her it went out. I was astonished- and I couldn't grab her in time. 

She took hold of his heart and her eyes went purple, glowing and flickering. 

When she came to she looked at me. "Arthur?" She said in her soft voice, horrified. 

"It's not what you think, I- I promise, please Vivi..." I had tried to explain, stumbling over words and backing myself into a corner. Figuratively, and literally. Vivi was stepping closer, Lewis behind her, asking me questions like "what the fuck were you thinking?" and "how could you do that?" and "all this time I trusted you, and you murdered him!" 

I couldn't handle it, and I ducked my head and.... Well. I. I began to sob. I'm not proud of it but I did. 

When I looked back up, Lewis was holding Vivi close to him with one hand, and the other was coming toward me. I didn't move. If he wanted to kill me, it was okay. I deserved it. 

But then Mystery came. Barking madly and jumping between us. Lewis lowered his hand.... And Mystery touched mine. My robotic arm. He was nudging it, tugging at it. It took me a moment to catch on. 

"THIS!" I shouted, causing the ghost and the girl to jump, slightly. I disconnected my arm, and held it out. Lewis peered at it, and then me. He hadn't spoken yet. 

"I lost my arm that night. Mystery. Mystery ripped it off. There was something.... In the cave. It took me over and controlled me through my arm." I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. I really am, Lew. I never.... I never ever wanted that. I loved you, so much. I did." Lewis' eyes seemed to widen. He looked taken aback. "I... I was jealous of what you had. I was jealous of the fact that... That you were so loved. I wanted to be loved. I loved you, and Vivi. I just.... Didn't want to be by myself. And I guess my childish feelings.... I guess that's what that.... Demon.... Saw in me. And that's why it took me." 

I reattached my arm, wiggling my fingers briefly to make sure it was hooked up before dropping both limbs. They swung at my sides for a moment as I looked up at Lewis, and then down to Vivi. 

Lewis looked at me curiously, and then he spoke. "I'd have given love to you, had you asked." 

Vivi looked up with a small gasp, as did I. He sounded.... Just like before. My eyes threatened to spill over with tears again, and I scrubbed at them. "You would have?" I asked. "But, you love... Vivi."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ, Arthur." He reached for me again, but this time it wasn't in an aggressive way. I still flinched, however, when his arm wrapped around me and pulled me close-- but before I knew it, my face was pressed into the front of his dusty old suit. And even then, I had no idea that I'd wrapped my arms around him until I realized that I was squeezing him. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I repeated the phrase, apologies spilling from my mouth. A very small, warm hand patted my back. I could barely feel the gentle patting through my vest, but I knew it was there, Vivi's hand. And, by extension, her support. And forgiveness. 

I looked up. Lewis was just.... Watching me. "I'm still pissed off about being dead. I really wish you'd have talked to me. Then... None of this would have happened. But I forgive you, Arthur. Only because it wasn't all you. Okay? I... Yeah. I forgive you. Nothing I can do about it now, anyway. I'm dead, and not a... Time traveller." Vivi rubbed his arm, looking up at him with tired concern, but also some sort of gladness. 

"Thank you." I said, quietly. Vivi smiled. Lewis gave a little nod. 

And then we hugged tight and Mystery sat at our feet, smiling in his doggy way. 

A lot of talking came after, and even more crying. 

And now, a week later, all three of us are loved. 

And it's perfect.


End file.
